Kouta Kazuraba
If you're looking for the actual character, please redirect to Kamen Rider Wikia's Kouta Kazuraba . : Kouta Kazuraba is a Human/Kamen Rider from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica VS Kamen Rider Gaim fanon continuity family. Kouta Kazuraba, also known as Kamen Rider Gaim, is a main character appearing in Trapmaniac's fanfic: Puella Magi Madoka Magica VS Kamen Rider Gaim. Appearance Personality Kouta is a cheerful person who concerns himself with helping and protecting everyone and due to this, "protecting people" is his very reason in fighting when it comes to his duty as a Armored Rider. This is shown when he rescues the Yggdrasill Corporation scientists from a horde of Elementary Inves despite holding a grudge against them for using the Beat Riders dance crews and their Inves Games as tests and lab rats (this also includes the Armored Riders). Still learning to live as an adult, his world view is very limited and as such, he is very naïve and can be oblivious to consequences and the price that comes with having great power. He does not have any interest in battling other Riders, or anyone if he can avoid it for the matter and decides that he and other Riders should use their powers to save humanity. Initially due to his inexperience and naiveté, he foolishly and recklessly used the power of Gaim for his own personal gain such as using it for his part-time jobs (and failed spectacularly to boot) and battling at the Inves Games. As such back then, he regarded himself as nothing more than being lucky to have found the Sengoku Driver and saw the whole thing as little more than a game. But after a short encounter with Zangetsu, Kouta felt stressed and traumatized but recovered and realized the price that comes with such power. However, during the course of the series, Kouta undergoes numerous changes, becoming a lot more assertive and serious when it comes to innocent lives being taken. Although his naiveté has yet to change, he views himself more than what he was before. Because of this confidence in him, he resolves to become stronger and stronger. When he clashes ideals against Takatora during their second encounter, his resolve and beliefs overpower Takatora. However, Kouta undergoes a breakdown after realizing Yuya died by his hands, destroying his beliefs along with him. Even after recovering from this breakdown, Kouta's naïve concerns of protecting others allows him to become a wild card in DJ Sagara's plans as he knows that Kouta's act can be almost unpredictable and Kouta himself has no ulterior motive compared to his fellow Armored Riders and New Generation Riders. Despite this unwavering resolve, Yoko asks Kouta what will become of him after he protects everyone to which he has no real way of responding to that. In his final battle against Kaito, however, he is forced to kill the latter as the latter threatens to destroy the world by obtaining the Golden Fruit, thus making Kaito the only person Kouta kills intentionally. In his final appearance in the series as the Man of the Beginning, Kouta's friendly, pacifist personality remains the same, but his bearing has changed to that of a ruler, with a constant aura of dignity, power and authority surrounding him. He is more soft-spoken and more mature, able to reassure the doubts of the Kureshima brothers after the events of the final battle strained their relationship. Despite how much he has grown, he still has something of an inner child and a bit of a silly side, as shown when he had to get help from Drive with his seatbelt while in Tridoron. During battle, he would announce, "This is my (our) stage now!" (ここからは俺(たち)のステージだ！ Koko kara wa ore(-tachi) no sutēji da!). He would often take a horse stance before charging into battle. Abilities and Weapons Will of the True Kamen Rider According to Takeshi Hongo/Rider 1 from Ryo Murasame/ZX, Kouta's heroic potential as a true Kamen Rider is much more powerful than other primary Riders. This ability is shown when he released most of the sealed Riders from the Lockseeds' seals, turning him into a living magnet and absorbs the Lockseeds by unsealing the Riders who were sealed within Helheim, thanks to ZX's Micro Chain assisting him in breaking the glasses where the Rider Lockseeds were held. Over Lord Powers Being affected by the Forbidden Fruit's powers, Kouta gains some of the Over Lords' abilities, which are then further increased when he eats the Fruit of Helheim. Unlike Rosyuo, Kouta prefers close quarter combat, only utilizing his Over Lord powers when he needs to. :Helheim Plant Generation :He has shown the ability to turn an empty lot into a field of Helheim plants. :Helheim Plant Control :He can freely control Helheim flora, and even override other Over Lords' manipulation over the flora. :Fruit Transmutation :He can turn a broken Lockseed back into its fruit form, before restoring its intact state. :Healing Factor :He has increased health regeneration, allowing him to take lethal damage and still able to recover shortly afterwards. :Crack Creating :He can open countless cracks to summon Inves from the Helheim Forest. Kouta gains this ability when he eats the Fruit of Helheim to stop Kaito's rampage. God-like Powers After eating the Forbidden Fruit, Kouta gains God-like powers, which can reimagine the world at will. :Enhanced Crack Creating :He can open a huge crack which leads to a planet at the edge of the universe. :Reality Manipulation :He can globally control any number of objects, bypassing all physical laws of science. He used this power to drag all Inves and Helheim flora around the world to the huge crack. :Dream Walking :He can penetrate anyone's dreams to communicate with them, even through Kouta himself is currently at the edge of the universe. :Healing :He can heal someone with serious brain damage, even though Kouta himself is currently at the edge of the universe. :Teleportation :He can turn himself into energy and travel to another planet via his huge crack. :Exorcism :He can remove Kougane from his human host effortlessly. :Transformation :He can transform directly into Kiwami Arms without the need of either a Sengoku Driver or having the Lockseeds on hand. The Driver with attached Lockseeds do still appear around his waist with full functionality though. With this skill in mind, it is possible he can transform into any other Arms of his choice. ::While he has this ability, he still has a choice whenever he wants to make the effort to actually insert his Lockseeds for a manual transformation. :Attack Cancellation :He can effortlessly stop and cancel attacks. He showcases this ability by stopping a Darkness Squash from Kamen Rider Jam. :Telepathy :He can read other people's thoughts and telepathically communicate with them. :Mediumship :He can see and presumably communicate with souls. :Appearance Changing :He is able to change his form to match what he looked like before becoming the Man of the Beginning. This ability will automatically kick in if Kouta's life force is lowered down to a certain level. Arms Standard * Orange * Pine * Ichigo * Suika Jimber * Jimber Lemon * Jimber Cherry * Jimber Peach Super * Kachidoki * KIwami Arms Weapon Trivia *Kouta Kazuraba appears in the original Kamen Rider Gaim series, which is written by one of the writers: Gen Urobuchi. :: Category:X-Over Characters Category:X-Over Males Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica VS Kamen Rider Gaim